THORN FLOWER
by KuncenKasur
Summary: Masa lalu dan masa kini, mimpi dan kenyataan, juga waktu yang entah berjalan maju atau memutar mundur. Yoongi tak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Sejak bertemu dengan Jimin, segalanya berubah seperti ia pernah mengalaminya di suatu masa. BTS. Minyoon/Minga. Jimin x Yoongi. M for belibet. Just read. [completed]
1. Chapter 1

_Perjumpaan kita bagai telah tersurat takdir,_

 _Di mana diri kita di masa lalu pernah sama-sama menginjakkan kaki di sini_

 _Ketika hujan tak lagi turun,_

 _lalu padang bunga ini berubah menjadi gurun tandus,_

 _kita sama-sama meninggalkannya tanpa jejak yang nampak_

.

.

.

 **THORN FLOWER**

Bagian 1

BTS fanfiction

Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit

Minyoon

.

.

.

 _ **Tahun 2005**_

Aku tak suka meninggalkan rumahku, karena tak pernah ada kejujuran dari mereka yang di luar sana. Maka dari itu jarang sekali aku keluar rumah, kecuali ada hal-hal yang mengharuskanku melakukannya.

Tapi kali ini aku pergi tanpa mengingat alasannya. Ketika bis berhenti di sebuah halte, aku turun bersama penumpang lainnya. Tibalah aku di sebuah tempat yang tak pernah kudatangi, tapi seperti kukenal. Seperti aku pernah datang di suatu waktu. Awalnya aku memang mengira aku tersesat. Tapi kakiku melangkah tanpa ragu menyusuri jalan yang cukup sepi itu, dan berhentilah aku di depan sebuah rumah yang penuh dengan bunga, di mana ada seorang pria juga berhenti di depanku ketika aku hendak membuka pagarnya. Dan itu kau.

Semerbak aroma bunga begitu menyengat tercium ketika aku memasuki rumah itu. Dindingnya diberi tralis untuk menggantung bunga-bunga begonia yang tumbuh jatuh mengikuti gravitasi. Dominan warna merah salmon. Katamu saat itu sedang masanya begonia mekar. Pantaslah semua yang kulihat hanyalah kembang gantung itu.

Aku berkali-kali merasa heran, mengapa seorang lelaki sepertimu memelihara begitu banyak bunga dan tanaman hias di rumahmu. Baik penampilan atau pun perilakumu sama sekali tidak menunjukkan kalau kau suka bunga.

Aku lupa kalau kita baru saja bertatap muka sepuluh menit lalu, dan aku belum tahu apa-apa tentangmu. Aku hanya menerka.

Masuk ke dalam ruangan berdinding kaca yang kau tuntun, aku menjaga langkahku dan merapatkan diri padamu, menarik sedikit dari kemeja hitam yang kau pakai. Takut menyenggol bunga-bunga di sekitarku yang mungkin akan rusak karena langkahku sembrono. Bagaimanapun, mungkin saja kau akan marah ketika bunga yang sedang mekar-mekarnya itu jatuh dan terinjak.

"Tunggu di sini, akan kuambilkan teh."

Kau menarik sebuah kursi kayu untuk kududuki. Kulihat ada satu lagi kursi yang tak terisi, ditengahnya ada meja bundar dengan empat kaki. Semua berwarna putih, klasik.

Aku duduk tepat menghadap pada halaman rumahmu yang asri.

Denting dua cangkir keramik yang beradu kecil menarikku kembali dari lamunan, rupanya kau telah kembali dengan membawa nampan. Dua cangkir keramik putih dan teko yang serupa ada di atasnya. Mungkin aku terlalu larut karena bunga-bunga gantung yang semarak, sehingga waktuku menunggumu bagai hanya beberapa saat saja.

 _S_ _yuur_ _!_ Kau menuang teh berwarna bening kekuningan ke dalam gelasku sesaat setelah kau duduk di kursimu. Lalu kau menuang teh itu ke dalam cangkirmu sendiri. Aku amat asing dengan rupa dan aroma teh itu, tapi kau seperti sudah bisa menebak apa yang kupikirkan. Kau tertawa.

"Itu teh krisan..."

Aku mengangguk. _Yah,_ untuk orang sepertiku teh hijau atau teh hitam saja sudah cukup untuk kuketahui.

Kedua tanganmu kau lipat di atas meja dan tatapanmu kau arahkan padaku. Aku jadi kikuk, tak yakin untuk menyesap teh krisan yang kau suguhkan, padahal cangkirnya telah kupegang dan hampir menyentuh bibirku. Aku tak biasa dipandangi, apalagi oleh orang sepertimu. Kau lelaki yang menawan. Malah aku yang ingin mencuri potret dirimu dengan memandangmu lurus sejajar. Tapi aku tak berani.

"Oh ya, siapa namamu?"

"Min Yoongi."

"Oh! Apa kau Min Yoongi yang itu?"

"Ya?" aku mengangkat wajahku atas pertanyaanmu.

"Min Yoongi yang... lukisannya pernah masuk koran nasional Februari tahun lalu?"

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Aku suka lukisanmu. Bahkan korannya masih kusimpan sampai sekarang. Sebentar, kuambil dulu."

Aku lupa untuk menanyakan siapa namamu. Bahkan ketika kita bertemu di depan rumahmu tadi, kita tak saling bertanya nama.

Mungkin kau tak akan marah jika aku bangkit dari dudukku dan meninggalkan kursi itu untuk mendekati kaca yang bening dan bersih di sana. Seperti bukan kaca, seperti tak ada pembatas antara tempatku duduk, dan halaman berbunga di luar sana.

 _'Waktu adalah dupa yang kau sulut'_

Kubaca sebaris kalimat yang tertulis di kaca bening itu. Ditulis tangan dengan spidol putih. Pantas tak terlihat dari kejauhan.

"Lihat ini. Aku masih menyimpannya dengan baik."

Kau kembali dengan membawa koran yang kau maksud. Aku duduk lagi di tempatku.

Alih-alih melihat selembar koran yang kau tunjukkan, aku malah menelisik wajahmu. Merasa aneh karena kau tak bertanya apa keperluanku datang ke rumahmu. Satu hal yang sebenarnya sangat ingin kutahu juga, karena aku sendiri tanpa sadar sudah datang kemari. Seperti tanpa alasan. Tapi tak mungkin begitu.

"Oh ya, apa kau ada perlu denganku? Sebelumnya jarang ada yang datang ke rumah ini."

Kau baru menanyakan hal itu setelah menyuguhkan teh dan membahas lukisanku? Kukira seharusnya kau menanyakannya lebih awal. Bagaimana jika orang yang datang ke rumahmu adalah orang jahat, dan kau dengan ramahnya mempersilakan orang itu masuk ke rumahmu? Seperti yang kau lakukan padaku.

"Aku... Tersesat." itulah jawaban yang kuucapkan.

"Hmm? Tersesat? Lalu sebetulnya kau mau ke mana?"

"... Tidak tahu."

Ucapanku seperti seseorang yang habis kena hipnotis. Jangan-jangan aku memang kena hipnotis di jalan?

 _Ahh,_ rasa-rasanya mustahil. Aku tidak membawa barang berharga apa pun di kantung kecilku.

"Kukira kau memang ada perlu denganku. Umm... apa kau kabur dari rumah?"

"...tidak."

Aku menunduk dan menggelengkan kepala. Tidak mungkin aku kabur dari rumah yang hanya kutinggali sendirian.

"Emm..." gumamku.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau belum menyebutkan namamu..."

"Ahaha, betul juga. Namaku Park Jimin."

"Park Jimin?"

"Hu-um."

Park Jimin...

Sepertinya aku ingat sesuatu.

"Bukankah kau Park Jimin yang karyanya pernah masuk koran juga?" kuberanikan untuk bertanya karena aku pernah melihat namamu terpampang di sudut sebuah foto di koran terbitan lama. Aku ingat itu, kau memotret sehamparan padang bunga yang ditengah-tengahnya berdiri sebuah pohon mati, tanpa objek manusia. Potret senja yang nampak sendu.

"Masuk koran? Aku tidak ingat."

Agak tak wajar jika seseorang tak ingat akan karyanya pernah muncul di media massa. Bagaimana pun bagiku itu seperti sebuah pencapaian yang besar, tak mungkin jadi hal yang biasa saja dan dengan mudah dilupakan.

Tapi mungkin kau adalah tipe yang _cuek,_ kukira.

"Aku tak menyangka bisa bertemu denganmu."

"Aneh, ya? Seperti ada suatu keajaiban yang mempertemukan kita." kau menggerakkan tanganmu seperti kuncup bunga yang merekah. Apa bagimu keajaiban memang seperti itu?

 _K_ _rincing, krincing!_ Suara bel kecil terdengar semakin mendekat ketika seekor kucing berlari kecil ke arah kami. Mungkin itu dari kalung di lehernya.

"Kemari, Makkun!"

Kau turun dari kursimu lalu berjongkok untuk meraih kucing itu. Kau angkat tubuhnya seraya berdiri, lalu kau belai kepalanya.

"Kenalkan, ini Makkun. Makkun, ini Yoongi." katamu lucu mengenalkan aku pada kucingmu.

Setelah dilihat dari dekat ternyata ukuran tubuh kucing itu tiga kali lipat kucing biasanya.

"Itu kucing jenis apa? Besar sekali."

"Dia ras _maine coon."_

"Aku tidak pernah melihat kucing sebesar itu secara langsung." ucapku jujur.

"Kau mau menyentuhnya? Dia tidak galak, _kok_."

Kucing itu menatapku. Tanpa kukatakan setuju, kau menaruh kucing itu di pangkuanku. Dia berputar-putar dahulu sebelum akhirnya duduk dengan nyaman. Kau tertawa. Katamu kucing itu tak terlalu suka dengan manusia, kecuali yang sudah dia kenal. Saat kulihat dia mulai tidur, aku berpikir kalau aku dan kucing itu memang saling mengenal. Ahh, tapi itu tak mungkin.

"Yoongi."

"Ya?" aku menoleh. Kau tengah mengulas senyum padaku.

"Tidak, senang saja rasanya memanggil namamu." _ya,_ kau panggil aku dengan akrab.

Biasanya aku tak suka dipanggil begitu oleh orang lain, tapi beda denganmu. Mengapa seperti muncul sesuatu dalam hatiku, bahwa aku ingin kau menyebut namaku lagi seperti itu?

"Uhh, lihat itu. Sebentar lagi kau pasti akan tertidur lelap di pangkuan Yoongi..." ucapmu pada kucing yang sedang kubelai. "Pegal, tidak? Kalau pegal biar kusuruh dia turun." tawarmu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Biarkan saja dia tidur sebentar..."

"...aku iri."

Entah mengapa tatapanmu jadi sama dengan tatapan kucing itu saat melihatku pertama kali.

"Kenapa?"

"Ng... kenapa ya?"

"Hei... kau mau mengerjaiku, ya?"

"Tidak, aku hanya mau bilang aku iri karena Makkun begitu jinak padamu." kekehmu.

Aku tersenyum masam. Kekehmu berubah tawa. Setelahnya aku mengedarkan pandanganku pada bunga-bunga di luar sana.

"Kau mengurus semuanya sendirian?"

Kau mengikuti arah pandangku pada kembang-kembang itu, lalu tersenyum dan menghela napas.

"Ya. Sendirian." ada segaris sendu dalam pandangmu. "Kau datang di saat yang tepat ketika aku sedang kesepian gara-gara Makkun tak pulang selama beberapa hari." tapi kemudian kau menangkup wajahmu dengan kedua tangan seperti anak-anak.

Aku yang awalnya tersipu jadi ingin tertawa mendengar ujung kalimatmu. Jadi semua salah si kucing besar ini? Kucubit pipi Makkun yang kenyal, dia tak protes sama sekali.

"Aku sangat kesepian kalau tidak ada dia."

Kata-katamu seperti menyiratkan kalau kau tak punya teman. Kukira orang yang ramah dan menawan sepertimu adalah orang yang memiliki lingkaran pergaulan yang luas. Kukira kau suka pergi keluar bersama teman-temanmu. Tapi melihat bunga-bunga yang katanya kau urus sendiri, kau lebih nampak seperti orang rumahan. Benar, _kan_?

Kalau begitu kita tak jauh beda. Sama denganmu, aku pun lebih suka berada di rumah. Rumah adalah suatu perlindungan bagiku. Selain karena aku takut macam-macam, dan sering mencemaskan banyak hal. Hanya rumahlah yang menjauhkanku dari perasaan itu.

Tapi berada di rumahmu, sama nyamannya seperti berada di rumahku sendiri.

Aneh.

Bahkan aku sempat lupa kalau aku sedang bertamu, kalau tidak kulihat ponselku untuk mengecek waktu.

Pukul dua siang, aku memutuskan pulang.

"Aku sangat senang bertemu denganmu."

"Ya, aku juga. Maaf sudah merepotkan."

"Datanglah kemari kalau kau rindu padaku." ucapmu jenaka.

Kita saling melambaikan tangan sebagai tanda perpisahan hari itu.

Laki-laki sepertimu, laki-laki penyuka bunga sepertimu, baru kali ini kutemui. Tapi ketika kembali ke halte itu, dan menaiki bis yang kebetulan akan langsung berangkat ketika aku sampai, aku merasa telah lama mengenalmu, hanya terpisah jarak dan waktu hingga tak pernah lagi bertemu.

 _D_ _rrt_! Ponselku bergetar. Kulihat pesan masuk yang ternyata itu darimu.

 _'Hati-hati di jalan,_ _Yoongi_ _. Kalau tersesat kembai lagi saja ke rumahku.'_

"Hihi."

Aku baru ingat kalau kita sempat bertukar nomor telepon sebelum aku pulang. Bertukar nomor telephon pribadi. Benar _kan_? Kita seperti teman lama saja.

Semua yang kulihat padamu dan rumah itu, seperti memiliki tempat khusus di berkas-berkas memoriku.

"Pak, bis ini lewat Boweri, 'kan?"

"Iya."

Setelah mendengar jawaban sopir bis itu aku merasa lega karena bis yang kunaiki melewati tempat tinggalku. Aku berjalan sambil berpegangan karena bis sudah melaju sebelum aku duduk. Banyak bangku yang kosong, tapi aku lebih memilih duduk paling belakang, di samping jendela.

Hanya saja, ada yang janggal di penglihatanku.

Kurasa tempat yang kududuki sama seperti ketika aku datang. Juga penumpang lain yang... menumpang bis yang sama denganku sebelumnya. Yang paling mencolok adalah anak kecil berjaket kuning dengan topi merah di depanku.

Aku mengusap-usap wajahku resah.

"Kakak kenapa?" tanya anak itu berhasil membuatku terkejut. Aku diam tak mampu berkata. Apalagi ketika ibunya ikut menoleh ke arahku.

Sepertinya aku hanya berhalusinasi. Ya. Mungkin yang sebelumnya kulihat hanyalah halusinasi.

.

.

.

 _THORN FLOWER_

.

.

.

 _Kulihat segenggaman bunga yang kupegang berubah menjadi abu dilahap api, dan tanganku ikut terbakar karenanya._

.

.

.

Setelah pertemuan itu, kita sering berbalas pesan dan aku selalu datang ke rumahmu di akhir minggu, atau ketika kau ingin aku datang kapan pun itu. Kita menjadi dekat, aku tak lagi ragu untuk menatapmu lurus, dan aku tak menyesal akan itu. Karena ketika aku mengangkat wajahku, kau akan selalu memberiku senyuman yang teduh.

Tapi akhir-akhir ini aku melulu bermimpi buruk.

Mimpi buruk itu sudah dua kali mendatangi malamku. Jika di hari ke tiga aku mendapat mimpi yang sama, aku berniat untuk datang menemuimu. Itu yang kupikirkan dua hari lalu. Dan benar saja, mimpi itu datang lagi semalam. Mimpi yang persis sama. Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk pergi. Mungkin saja kau mau mendengarkan cerita tentang mimpiku yang aneh, pikirku.

Aku menghubungimu lewat pesan singkat. Tak tahu bagaimana, aku merasa kalau kau akan mengizinkanku datang ke tempatmu walau kau belum membalas pesanku sama sekali setelah setengah jam. Ini bukan kali pertama responmu tak cepat dalam balas-membalas pesan. Aku maklum. Malah aku takut mengganggu sebenarnya. Tapi, aku ingin menemuimu. Aku ingin bercerita. Selain itu, jujur saja aku merasa rindu untuk bercengkrama dengamu.

 _'Kutunggu. Beritahu aku kalau kau sudah dekat rumahku.'_

Kukenakan sepatuku setelah membaca sebaris pesan balasan darimu.

.

.

.

 _THORN FLOWER_

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_

 _Fanfic ini pernah dipublikasikan di wattpad dengan cast berbeda. Sekedar mengenang tulisan saya jaman heubeul hehehe. Ini dibuat sekitar tahun 2014. Masih cupu bangettt~ dan rasanya tulisan saya yang dulu bukanlah yang sekarangg~ (malah nyanyi)_


	2. Chapter 2

___Perjumpaan kita bagai telah tersurat takdir,_

 _Di mana diri kita di masa lalu pernah sama-sama menginjakkan kaki di sini_

 _Ketika hujan tak lagi turun,_

 _lalu padang bunga ini berubah menjadi gurun tandus,_

 _kita sama-sama meninggalkannya tanpa jejak yang nampak_

.

.

.

 **THORN FLOWER**

Bagian 2

BTS fanfiction

Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit

Minyoon

.

.

.

Aku menghubungimu lewat pesan singkat. Tak tahu bagaimana, aku merasa kalau kau akan mengizinkanku datang ke tempatmu walau kau belum membalas pesanku sama sekali setelah setengah jam. Ini bukan kali pertama responmu tak cepat dalam balas-membalas pesan. Aku maklum. Malah aku takut mengganggu sebenarnya. Tapi, aku ingin menemuimu. Aku ingin bercerita. Selain itu, jujur saja aku merasa rindu untuk bercengkrama dengamu.

 _'Kutunggu. Beritahu aku kalau kau sudah dekat rumahku.'_

Kukenakan sepatuku setelah membaca sebaris pesan balasan darimu.

.

.

.

Bis yang kutumpangi bahkan belum sampai di halte tujuan, namun hujan sudah turun dengan derasnya. Air hujan mengalir turun dari atap bis, membuat garis-garis melintang di kaca jendela yang berembun. Angin membawanya jatuh tak lurus.

Aku menyesal tak membawa payung. Yang kupikirkan sebelum berangkat tadi, mungkin hari ini akan cerah karena langit biru sudah nampak sejak pukul tujuh pagi. Ternyata aku salah. Lalu aku memikirkan bagaimana aku sampai ke rumahmu dalam keadaan hujan seperti ini.

Laju bis melambat dan berhenti perlahan di depan halte. Aku harus turun. Aku menyempatkan diri melihat ke arah halte yang kosong, hanya ada satu orang berdiri dengan payung dalam genggamannya. Aku tahu itu kau ketika tangan itu melambai. Entah bagaimana kau tahu bahwa akulah yang duduk di kursi paling belakang. Matamu jeli sekali.

"Hati-hati." ucapmu tepat ketika aku akan turun dari bis. Tanganmu terulur memintaku menyambutnya. Kugenggam tanganmu yang hangat itu. Aku sedikit melompat turun menghindari genangan air di antara pintu bis dan tempatmu berdiri. Lalu kau buka payungmu yang sedari tadi kau tutup. _Ah,_ mengapa tak kau buka sejak tadi? Tubuhmu basah kehujanan.

"Terima kasih."

Kau biarkan aku berlindung di bawah payung milikmu. Dalam jarak yang tak berarti.

"Maaf karena aku hanya membawa satu payung. Aku tidak punya yang lain selain ini." katamu jujur, memancing tawaku.

"Tak apa. Maaf juga karena aku tak membawa payung dari rumah."

Aku heran juga mengapa kau bicara begitu, seperti sudah tahu kalau aku tak membawa apa pun yang bisa melindungiku dari hujan.

"Ayo."

Kau dan aku berjalan beriringan untuk sampai ke rumahmu. Entah mengapa aku merasa sangat nyaman merangkul lenganmu, merapat di bawah lindungan payung yang ujung-ujungnya meneteskan air. Tapi kau pun tak banyak bicara.

"Dingin, ya?"

Kau membiarkan payungmu terbuka dan kau taruh di samping kursi kosong di beranda. Bunga-bunga gantung seperti mengangguk-angguk kena tetesan hujan.

Karena hujan jugalah, kau memintaku duduk di dalam, bukan di ruangan berdinding kaca yang bak dibungkus bunga. Supaya lebih hangat, katamu. Lantas kau suguhkan padaku segelas cokelat panas. Asapnya mengepul di udara. Harus dibiarkan sesaat sampai benar-benar bisa diminum.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

Aku menjawab pertanyaanmu dengan anggukan setelah terdiam agak lama.

"Aku mimpi buruk."

"Apa kau menonton film horor sebelum tidur?"

Aku memasang tawa renyah.

"Tidak, aku bahkan jarang sekali menonton televisi."

"Wah..."

"Aku... memimpikan hal yang sama selama tiga malam berturut-turut."

Kau menaruh cangkirmu di atas meja.

"Apa itu sebuah pertanda?"

"Pertanda?"

" _Yaah_... orang bilang mimpi buruk adalah suatu pertanda, apalagi kau sudah memimpikan hal yang sama tiga kali _kan_ , katamu?"

"Iya..."

"Tapi aku tidak terlalu percaya pada hal-hal seperti itu, _sih_." tawamu malah membuatku bingung.

Jadi, mimpi yang kulihat apakah sebuah pertanda, atau hanya bunga tidur biasa?

"Jangan terlalu mencemaskan hal seperti itu. Kepalamu bisa sakit."

Entah mengapa sejak mengenalmu aku lebih sering menghabiskan waktu untuk memikirkanmu, bahkan ketika aku hendak melukis. Aku ingin melukismu sembari mengingat rupamu yang menawan. Tapi tak pernah bisa kulakukan, karena yang terjadi, aku hanya duduk diam berjam-jam dan melayangkan pikiranku entah ke mana, mengingatmu, mengingat bunga-bunga di rumahmu, mengingat kucingmu, dan hal-hal yang kita bicarakan berdua. Alhasil kanvasku tetaplah kosong tanpa satu gores apa pun.

Memang mimpi buruk itu masih sering menghantui malam-malamku. Tapi dengan bercerita padamu, aku bisa sedikit melupakan ketakutan yang kurasakan.

Kau mungkin akan menertawaiku jika kau tahu aku menghitung berapa hari yang telah berjalan sejak kita bertemu kala itu.

Sudah limapuluh empat hari berlalu.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, selama limapuluh empat hari itu kau memang tak pernah datang ke tempatku.

Namun haruskah aku mempermasalahkan mengapa selalu aku yang datang untuk menemuimu? Bukan berarti aku mengejar-ngejar dirimu seperti seorang gadis SMU yang ingin berjumpa dengan pujaan hatinya. Bukan. Yang kurasakan bukan gelora cinta yang berkobar bagai api unggun, hanya seperti lilin. Kecil dan temaram sinarnya. Aku datang padamu seperti aku telah lama melakukan itu, seperti ini adalah sebuah hal yang biasa kulakukan. Seperti rumahmu adalah tempatku singgah. Seperti rumahmu adalah rumahku juga.

.

.

.

 _THORN FLOWER_

.

.

.

 _Kita berada dalam semesta yang sama. Aroma bunga dan rerumputan terbawa angin yang berlari. Kau menatap langit dengan menantang. Tapi tak ada sekilauan matahari kala itu, entah ke mana raja pergi. Langit kosong tapi tetap biru. Kau menggenggam tanganku di atas dadamu._

 _"Akankah bulan naik di persimpangan hari?" tanyamu._

 _Kutatap sepasang mata yang bagai telah menelan matahari itu. Kau, dengan sinar matamu telah menarikku ke dalam suatu dimensi yang lain, di mana dalam dimensi itu ada hatiku yang bergemuruh, dan melulu resah bila tak kulihat setatap mata itu._

 _"Memangnya bulan ke mana? Apa bulan juga akan meninggalkan singgasananya seperti matahari?"_

 _"Bulan itu ada di sana."_

 _Dan kau bak mengatakan kalau kau sedang menatap rembulan. Jika bagimu aku adalah bulan, maka kau adalah matahari. Ingatkah kau bahwa orang mengatakan kalau kedua elemen dalam tata surya itu tak dapat dipisahkan?_

 _Kita, bagai terjerat benang. Tapi kita tak punya keinginan untuk melepaskan diri, bukan begitu? Aku tak salah membaca apa yang tersirat di matamu. 'kan?_

 _Hembusan napasmu terasa begitu hangat. Aku tenggelam dalam pelukmu._

 _Mungkin langit kosong karena kita ada di sini, di bawah pohon yang menyembunyikan kita._

.

.

.

Aku terbangun dengan tubuh berkeringat. Bukan karena mimpi buruk itu lagi. Mimpi semalam masih tergambar jelas dalam kepalaku. Astaga, aku ingin melupakannya. Mimpi yang tak pantas.

 _'Kalau kau ada waktu, hari ini datanglah ke rumahku.'_

Satu pesan singkat darimu. _Ah,_ ya. Langit sedang tak kelabu. Mungkin karena itu jugalah kau ingin aku datang ke rumahmu. Tapi apa yang akan kulakukan saat bertemu denganmu?

Aku tidak mungkin mengatakan padamu bahwa aku bemimpi kita telah bermesraan di bawah pohon mati di tengah gurun berbunga. Gurun itu persis sama seperti dalam potret yang pernah kau ambil, dengan bunga-bunga merah muda. Mimpi itu datang entah karena apa. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa aku bisa memimpikanmu dan gurun itu. Tidak. Aku tidak mengerti megapa aku bisa memimpikan kita bercumbu dan berbagi nafsu.

Sesungguhnya aku tak punya nyali untuk kembali bertatap muka denganmu setelah aku mendapatkan mimpi itu semalam. Aku benar-benar malu. Sungguh. Karena mimpi itulah aku tidak pernah bisa membayangkan seraut rupamu dalam gambar yang sama.

Namun hati dan pikiranku bagai tak sinkron karena tanpa sadar aku melangkahkan kakiku pergi menuju kediamanmu di sana.

"Semalam aku bermimpi tentangmu. Tentang kita. Kau mau dengar?" ucapmu.

Dadaku mendadak berdegup tak keruan ketika kau mengatakan itu. Apa yang kau impikan?

"Mimpi apa?"

Aku tak memandangmu lurus padamu karena sebenarnya aku tidak ingin bertanya.

Kau menaruh cangkir yang sedari tadi kau pegang. Matamu berubah pandang dari isi cangkir itu ke jejeran bunga di balik kaca.

"Kita bercinta."

"Hah?"

Aku tidak bisa menahan rasa terkejutku karena ucapanmu yang tiba-tiba.

"Dalam mimpiku kita bercinta."

Bagaimana bisa?

"Sebenarnya sangat tidak pantas aku mengatakan ini padamu. Tapi entahlah. Aku merasa tidak tenang. Itu karena mimpiku berhubungan denganmu dan gurun berbunga yang pernah kupotret _. Khe,_ pasti kau menganggap ini sebuah lelucon."

Kau malah tertawa renyah sementara aku hanya bisa menunduk menyembunyikan wajahku. Aku benar-benar malu. Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan hal yang sama dengan yang kuimpikan?

"Kenapa pula bisa-bisanya aku memimpikan hal seperti itu."

Aku mengubur wajahku makin dalam di permukaan meja. Kau mengingatkanku pada mimpiku yang samar-samar masih bisa kuingat.

"Mungkin karena aku terus memikirkanmu." tidak mungkin. "Sampai terbawa mimpi." tidak mungkin kau memikirkanku sampai terbawa mimpi!

 _Oh astaga_ , aku ingin menyangkal. Tapi benarkah apa yang kau katakan?

"Kau kenapa? Apa kau sakit?"

Aku menegakkan kepala sebelum kau sempat menyentuhku. Ya, ada seraut wajah rupawan itu di hadapanku. Kau nampak bingung.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa." aku merapikan anak rambutku.

"Maaf jika kau terganggu."

"Ahh, tidak, tidak. Hanya saja... kau terlalu jujur." bukan kau yang terlalu jujur, harusnya aku menyalahkan diriku sendiri karena aku tidak bisa sejujur dirimu. Aku tidak bisa seberani itu untuk bercerita tentang mimpi yang kulihat semalam. Tidak bisa.

"Anggap saja aku tidak pernah mengatakan itu." guraumu.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum.

 _K_ _rincing, krincing_ _!_

 _M_ _eoong!_ Kudengar Makkun mengeong. Kucing itu berjalan mendekati kita, tapi kau tak beranjak dari kursimu, malah memandanginya.

Aku yang turun dari kursiku untuk meraih kucing itu.

"Makkun."

Aku memeluknya erat. Mungkin ia habis berjalan-jalan di bawah matahari. Bulunya begitu hangat.

"Dia pulang dan pergi sesuka hatinya saja. Tak peduli majikannya kesepian atau tidak di rumah." kau berkomentar.

Kucingmu entah mengerti entah tidak.

"Yang tadi itu... anggap saja hanya gurauan,ya?"

Aku hanya menggumamkan kata iya sambil mengangguk. Tanpa berbalik padamu.

Jika kau ingin aku tak menganggap serius ucapanmu, maka sama dengan apa yang kuinginkan juga.

.

.

.

 _THORN FLOWER_

.

.

.

Hari itu kau berjanji untuk mengajakku pergi ke padang bunga. Katamu kita hanya perlu berjalan kaki untuk sampai ke sana. Aku sangat senang dan bersemangat ingin melihat bagaimana padang bunga yang kau potret itu. Bagaimana padang bunga yang juga hadir dalam mimpiku.

Kau menyuruhku menunggu sebentar karena kau ingin mengganti bajumu dengan kemeja putih. Baru saja kubayangkan penampilanmu jika kau gulung lengan kemejamu, tapi kau sudah melakukannya. Apa kita ini sehati? Atau memang kebetulan? Lucu memikirkannya.

"Aduhh, si Makkun ini! Aku paling benci tikus dan dia malah menaruh tikus dalam sepatuku!" kau menggerutu begitu hendak memakai sepatumu. Syukur belum kau masukkan kakimu karena bisa saja kau menginjak tikus itu.

Kau tidak mau membuatku merasa jijik hingga dengan tergesa kau melemparkan tikus dalam sepatu itu ke dalam tong sampah. Lalu kau lempar juga sepatumu ke sembarang arah dengan kesal.

" _Yaah,_ mau tak mau aku pakai sandal saja."

"Tidak pakai sepatu juga tidak apa-apa. Katamu padang bunga itu tak terlalu jauh _kan_?"

"Benar."

Kita pergi menembus langit jingga. Mungkin matahari akan lebih cepat terbenam kali ini. Padahal baru jam tiga sore—sesaat sebelum meninggalkan rumahmu aku melihat jam dinding. Kau menggenggam tanganku sepanjang jalan.

Aku... seperti sudah terbiasa saling bergenggaman tangan denganmu.

Sepuluh menit kita melewati jejeran rumah yang jaraknya tak rapat, lalu sampai ujung di mana tak ada lagi bangunan rumah yang berdiri, aku melihat sehamparan rerumputan dan bunga-bunga yang seperti titik-titik merah muda dari kejauhan. Padang bunga yang berbatas pagar besi itu. Mengapa aku begitu merindukannya? Seperti kembali pada tempat yang sangat-amat lama tak kusinggahi.

"Kalau berjalan tanpa alas kaki, enak juga _lho_." kau melepaskan sandalmu dan berjalan menginjak rerumputan itu dengan bertelanjang kaki tanpa ragu. Aku ikut melepaskan sepatuku.

"Hangat..."

Ketika jemari kakiku menyentuh ujung-ujung rumput yang sedikit menggelitik, terasa hangat sinar matahari di permukaan tanah itu. Bunga-bunga kecil yang tumbuh tak teratur seperti serbuk gula yang dibubuhkan di atas kue. Tempat yang tak terpelihara bisa seindah ini, aku tak mengira.

"Bagaimana, apa kau senang?"

Lalu pandanganku tertuju padamu, dengan ujung kemeja yang berkibar diterpa angin, serta sebuah pohon tanpa daun di belakangmu.

.

.

.

 _Sebuah pohon tanpa daun. Sebuah pohon mati._

.

.

.

"Jimin...?"

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Seingatku kita tengah berada di padang bunga, menikmati semilir angin. Bagaimana bisa aku terbangun di sofamu?

"Kapan kita pulang?"

"Maksudmu apa?"

Setelah kuperhatikan pakaianmu berbeda dengan yang tadi. Kau hanya mengenakan kaos hitam dengan celana abu-abu. Bukan kemeja putih.

"Apa aku ketiduran?"

Kupikir kau memang mengganti bajumu saat menungguku bangun.

"Mungkin karena cuacanya hangat kau jadi tertidur tadi. Jadi kau kubawa ke sini. Kamarku sedang berantakan sekali dan aku tidak bisa membaringkanmu di ranjang."

Kulihat jam dinding tua yang berdetik itu. Pukul dua siang.

Seingatku kau mengajakku pergi melihat padang bunga itu jam tiga sore _kan_? Mengapa waktu seolah mundur satu jam ke belakang? Jika aku tertidur, seharusnya sekarang matahari sudah hampir terbenam.

"Sebelum aku tertidur, apa yang kulakukan?" tanyaku padamu untuk memastikan.

"Menungguku membersihkan kamera."

Ini aneh.

.

.

.

 _THORN FLOWER_

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED_**


	3. Chapter 3

_Perjumpaan kita bagai telah tersurat takdir,_

 _Di mana diri kita di masa lalu pernah sama-sama menginjakkan kaki di sini_

 _Ketika hujan tak lagi turun,_

 _lalu padang bunga ini berubah menjadi gurun tandus,_

 _kita sama-sama meninggalkannya tanpa jejak yang nampak_

.

.

.

 **THORN FLOWER**

Bagian 3

BTS fanfiction

Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit

Minyoon

.

.

.

Kulihat jam dinding tua yang berdetik itu. Pukul dua siang.

Seingatku kau mengajakku pergi melihat padang bunga itu jam tiga sore _kan_? Mengapa waktu seolah mundur satu jam ke belakang? Jika aku tertidur, seharusnya sekarang matahari sudah hampir terbenam.

"Sebelum aku tertidur, apa yang kulakukan?" tanyaku padamu untuk memastikan.

"Menungguku membersihkan kamera."

Ini aneh.

"Bukannya kita pergi ke padang bunga?"

"Hmm..." kau menelengkan kepalamu, bingung. "Apa kau sangat ingin pergi ke tempat itu sampai terbawa mimpi? Kalau kau mau aku bisa mengajakmu ke sana."

Sungguh, aku tidak percaya kalau yang tadi itu hanya mimpi. Padang bunga itu... jari-jari kakiku yang menyentuh rerumputan itu...

Tidak mungkin hanya sebuah mimpi di siang bolong.

"Aku ingin pergi ke sana." ucapku kukuh. "Aku ingin pergi ke padang bunga itu."

"Sekarang?"

"Ya."

Aku tak peduli jika mungkin kau merasa heran atas permintaanku yang menuntut. Tapi sekali lagi, aku merasa janggal. Rasanya seperti aku mengulang hal yang sama dua kali hari ini. Contohnya ketika aku melihatmu mengenakan kemeja putih itu, lalu menggulung lengannya sebatas sikumu. Juga ketika kita hendak pergi, kau menggunakan sandal rumah karena Makkun menaruh tikus di dalam sepatumu.

"Yaah mau tak mau aku pakai sandal saja." termasuk kalimatmu itu.

Kalau pun kukatakan padamu kau mungkin tak akan percaya. Aku lebih memilih bungkam. Namun menyimpan segala keanehan ini membuat kepalaku pening.

Kemudian kita pergi ke padang bunga bahkan sebelum langit berubah warna, masih biru cerah. Aku terus mengamati langit dan sekitarku. Katamu aku terlihat aneh, seperti sedang mencemaskan sesuatu. Memang benar, aku cemas. Aku tak bisa mengerti mengapa mimpiku terasa begitu nyata. Tidak. Aku tak bisa mengerti mengapa kenyataan terasa menyeret-nyeret diriku dalam sebuah lingkaran yang abstrak.

 _'Kalau berjalan tanpa alas kaki, enak juga 'lho.'_

Aku ingat betul kalau kau akan mengatakan itu.

"Kau pasti akan melepas sandalmu dan berjalan-jalan tanpa alas kaki."

" _Oh,_ ya. Benar. Bagaimana kau tahu?"

Kulihat kau baru saja hendak melakukan itu.

"Kau pasti akan melepas sepatumu."

Bagaimana kau tahu? Padahal aku sama sekali—belum—menujukkan keinginanku untuk melakukannya.

"Aku hanya meniru kata-katamu yang barusan..." itu jawabanmu atas ekspresi heranku yang kupasang. "tapi memang lebih enak kalau sepatumu kau lepas, _sih_." tukasmu.

Sama seperti sebelumnya, aku juga melepas sepatuku, kemudian sedikit menggerak-gerakkan jemari kakiku di atas rumput yang hangat. Aku melakukannya lagi. Kemudian aku memandangmu yang telah berdiri di sana, membelakangi sebuah pohon tanpa daun. Pohon mati.

"Bagaimana, apa kau senang?"

Jika aku berjalan ke arahmu, akankah aku akan mengulang kembali segalanya? Terbangun di sofamu dan waktu akan terus mundur?

Aku tak yakin. Tapi aku begitu cemas karenanya.

 _G_ _repp!_ Aku tak menyadari tanganku sudah ditarik olehmu. Kapan kau datang padaku, aku tak tahu.

"Ayo, aku ingin duduk di bawah pohon itu." kau menggandeng tanganku.

 _Ah._

Ternyata tidak. Aku tak akan mengulang hal ini untuk ketiga kali.

Syukurlah.

Lalu kita duduk, berlindung di bawah pohon mati, menghindar dari sinar mentari yang terik. Katamu kau ingin menunggu matahari ditelan bumi, dan langit jadi serupa marmalade. Kukatakan padamu kalau itu akan terjadi mulai jam tiga sore, dan kau tertawa seakan yang kukatakan hanyalah lelucon.

Tapi memang benar begitu. kita menunggu sampai langit berubah jingga kemerahan. Setelahnya kita pulang karena angin mulai berhembus dingin.

.

.

.

 _THORN FLOWER_

.

.

.

"Maaf ya, sudah membuatmu kemari sore-sore begini."

"Tak apa. Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?"

Malam hampir menyusup ketika aku tiba di rumahmu. Biasanya kau tidak memintaku datang sepetang ini. Tapi aku sendiri tak mengerti mengapa aku tetap datang walau aku tahu aku benci keluar saat langit gelap. Mengapa aku jadi berani? Apa karena kau yang meminta?

"Sebentar, akan kuambilkan teh."

"Tunggu!"

Aku menarik tanganmu sampai aku berdiri dari dudukku.

Apa yang kulakukan?

Padahal kau hanya ingin mengambil teh, mengapa aku seperti akan ditinggal jauh?

"Kenapa wajahmu begitu?"

Kita saling bertatap. Aku lurus pada matamu, begitu pula kau. Tapi aku merasa aneh ketika wajahmu mendekat, dan aku merasa mengenali gerak-gerik itu. Aku hapal betul. Karena setelahnya kau akan menyentuh pipiku.

Benar.

Hembusan napasmu bahkan... aneh.

Sekecup bibir yang lembut namun sedikit kesat menyapaku. Entah bagaimana keterkejutanku seakan hilang tak bersisa ketika kau bergerak memainkan bibir atasku. Apa yang terjadi denganmu? Tidak. Apa yang terjadi denganku? Mengapa aku tenggelam dalam pagutanmu yang begitu nikmat?

Rasanya seperti melayang.

Aku baru tersadar kembali ketika kau berhenti menciumku.

"Yoongi..."

Mungkin inderaku telah dibubuhkan mantra, jernih matamu memenjarakanku kala itu. Begitu memikat hingga aku tak dapat berpaling. Seyumanmu pun terasa berbeda, membuat dadaku bergemuruh resah. Ada apa?

"Tinggallah di sini," ucapmu. Aku hanya termangu.

"A-apa? Menginap di sini maksudmu?"

"Tidak, maksudku tinggallah di sini. Bersamaku."

Kau membelaiku.

Aku tak ingat kapan aku mengiyakan tawaranmu. Tapi, tak berapa lama kemudian aku memang memindahkan sebagian barangku ke rumahmu. Termasuk alat-alat lukis dan beberapa kanvas.

Anehnya aku juga merasa biasa saja ketika kau memintaku tidur di atas ranjang yang sama denganmu. Seperti aku sudah terbiasa. Padahal aku sangat yakin kalau malam di mana aku pindah adalah pertama kalinya aku tidur di sampingmu.

Kau tak pernah mengucap cinta padaku, aku pun sama begitu. Tapi kita seperti tak memerlukannya lagi, bahkan sebagai sebuah alasan untuk tinggal bersama.

Saat kau dan aku bercinta pun, seperti sudah lama kita melakukannya.

.

.

.

 _THORN FLOWER_

.

.

.

Terbangun di tengah malam bukanlah hal yang kuinginkan. Mengapa aku tidak kunjung bisa tidur? Sementara kulihat dirimu dengan damainya terlelap di sampingku, bergulung selimut. Tirai putih tipis bergoyang tertiup semilir angin, menerobos masuk dari celah jendela yang sedikit terbuka. Bukankah kau sudah menutup jendela itu sebelum kita tidur? Aku tak mau ambil pusing. Aku turun dari ranjang untuk menutup kembali jendela itu. Dinginnya angin malam bisa membuatmu sakit.

Aku mengambil mantelku dan beranjak dari kamar. Tak lupa kututup pintu dengan perlahan agar derit engselnya tak mengganggu tidurmu.

Seisi rumahmu gelap gulita, hanya sinar bulan yang meneranginya, sedikit. Aku belum terbiasa dengan kegelapan seperti itu, di rumahku sendiri aku tidak pernah mematikan lampu, bahkan ketika aku tidur. Mungkin berbeda denganmu yang merasa nyaman dengan mematikan lampu. Gerakku sedikit terbatas karena semuanya hanya terlihat samar tak jelas. Sedikit-sedikit aku meraba apapun disekitarku agar aku tak jatuh atau menyenggol sesuatu.

Aku butuh segelas air. Haus. Mungkin salahku juga tak banyak minum sebelum tidur tadi.

Aku tahu di mana letak dapurmu berada. Tapi mendadak aku lupa kemana aku harus berbelok. Rumahmu yang begitu luas dan gelap membuatku bingung. Akhirnya aku melangkahkan kakiku berbelok ke kanan, setelah aku meraba vas bunga di atas meja yang bentuknya kukenal. Ah, mungkin benar arahnya.

 _B_ _bbzzzt, bbzzttt!_ Di tengah kesunyian, aku mendengar suara aneh, seperti derung listrik. Dari kejauhan bias cahaya terlihat dari sebuah pintu yang terbuka. Hanya ruangan itu yang lampunya menyala. Apa suara itu berasal dari sana?

Menengok ke dalam ruangan itulah hal yang mengusik pikiranku. Aku begitu penasarannya.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku pelan tanpa suara.

 _M_ _eoong!_

Astaga!

Aku terperanjak kaget ketika Makkun tiba-tiba muncul di hadapanku dan mengeong.

"Makkun, sedang apa kau? Ini sudah malam, kenapa kau masih berkeliaran?" aku berbisik padanya. kugendong kucing besar itu. Ia menatapku seakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

 _P_ _urrr!_ Mata besar berwarna hijau itu membuatku sejenak lupa dengan suara listrik yang kudengar tadi. Ketika aku melirik lampu yang tergantung di tengah ruangan itu, tak ada suara apapun. Tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa lampu itu akan rusak ataupun mati. Lampu itu masih bersinar terang dengan cahayanya yang kekuningan.

Ya sudahlah. Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja.

"Ayo Makkun. Kau mau minu—"

 _P_ _rangg_ _!_ Lampu itu pecah dengan sendirinya. Aku menatap ngeri pada pecahan kaca lampu yang berserakan di lantai, dan sebagian lainnya yang masih tergantung. Tak ada lagi cahaya kekuningan yang memancar. Gelap gulita. Aku merasa tak sanggup lagi berdiri di depan ruangan itu. Aku berlari dengan rasa takutku yang bergelayut. Lebih baik aku kembali saja ke kamar.

Tapi anehnya, Makkun tidak nampak kaget kala itu. Aku baru menyadarinya ketika aku menutup kembali pintu kamar dengan tergesa dan kucing itu masih berada dalam gendonganku.

"Yoongi?"

Kau terbangun. Suaramu memancing Makkun untuk turun dari gendonganku, melompat dan berlari padamu. Kucing itu bergerak manja.

"Ada apa?" tanyamu sambil membelai kucing _maine coon_ itu.

"Lampunya... tiba-tiba meledak."

"Meledak? Bukannya meletup?"

Kau sedikit menahan tawamu atas kata yang kupakai. Ya, aku sangat terkejut dan takut hingga aku tak dapat berpikir jernih. Lampu itu memang pecah dengan begitu kerasnya seperti ledakan, bukannya meletup kecil seperti lampu konslet yang biasa.

Lantas kau turun dari ranjang, mengenakan kembali kaosmu yang tadinya kau lepas. kau memintaku untuk ikut dan menunjukkan lampu mana yang mati. Aku sesungguhnya tak ingin ikut, tapi tanganmu terlanjur membawaku pergi.

" _Ohh_... lampu ini," ucapmu biasa. "Maaf tolong nyalakan lampu yang lain supaya aku bisa melihat rusaknya di mana. Aku akan mengambil sapu untuk membersihkan pecahan bola lampunya."

"Iya."

Aku menekan saklar untuk menyalakan beberapa lampu di sekitarku. Rasanya memang lebih nyaman jika terang.

 _K_ _rincing, krincing!_ Suara bel di leher Makkun terdengar samar.

 _M_ _eoong!_

Saat aku menoleh dia sudah berada di belakangku. Ia membuatku terkejut untuk kedua kali. Kukira ia sedang berjalan ke mana, tadi. Suara bel itu kecil dan jauh. Nyatanya dia tengah menatapku dengan matanya yang besar.

Aku mulai merasa aneh ketika kuingat saat aku hendak mengambil minum, Makkun juga muncul tiba-tiba di hadapanku. Tapi belnya tidak bergemerincing...

"Hei, Makkun kukira kau tidur?" suaramu memecah lamunanku.

Aku mengelus dada. Makkun menggesek-gesekkan ekornya padaku.

"Hati-hati, kakimu bisa terluka."

Sisa malam itu kau habiskan untuk memperbaiki lampu yang rusak. Aku kau pinta untuk tak menunggumu. Tidur saja lagi, katamu. Aku tak bisa, meski lampu kamar sudah kunyalakan. Makkun yang tadinya menindih perutku segera berlari dan melompat keluar ketika jendela lagi-lagi terbuka. Harusnya kukatakan padamu kalau jendela itu rusak...

.

.

.

 _THORN FLOWER_

.

.

.

Ada banyak ruangan yang belum kumasuki meski pun sudah hampir dua minggu aku tinggal di rumahmu. Bahkan kau tak pernah melarangku untuk memasukinya, tapi aku seperti telah memperingatkan tubuku sendiri untuk tak mendekat. Aku lebih sering melewati pintu-pintu tertutup itu tanpa mau menoleh. Takut? Bukan, sepertinya. Tak peduli? Aku hanya mencoba untuk tak peduli.

Karena kupikir pintu-pintu itu kau tutup rapat karena tak ada orang lain yang tinggal denganmu sebelum aku. Sendirian dalam sebuah rumah yang begitu luasnya. Mungkin banyak bagian yang jarang sekali kau singgahi.

Malam itu tanah basah terguyur hujan. Amat deras. Aku terbangun dari tidurku setelah mendengar suara gemuruh yang begitu keras. Kulihat kau tak ada di sampingku. Di atas ranjang hanya ada aku dan Makkun yang tidur melingkar tanpa terusik hujan.

Kucari dirimu, dan kutemukan kau di sana, tengah berdiri menatap hujan yang merontokkan sebagian bunga-bungamu dengan kejam.

"Jimin..."

Aku datang hanya untuk menciummu.

Karena aku takut kau akan menghilang dalam gemuruh dan suara hujan.

"Aku mencintaimu." ucapku.

Kau tersenyum, kemudian memelukku erat.

Esoknya, hujan yang sempat berhenti di pagi hari, turun lagi sejak siang, bahkan sampai malam. Tak kunjung reda. Aku berbaring dalam gelisah. Listrik mati karena petir. Semua gelap gulita. Hanya ada cahaya dari lilin-lilin yang kau nyalakan di beberapa tempat di rumahmu. Di kamar kita, termasuk jalan menuju ruang kaca. Aku tak melihat Makkun yang biasanya tidur melingkar di ranjang. Aku keluar kamar untuk mencarimu. Kucing itu tak perlu dicari karena kupikir dia mungkin tidur di tempat lain, di tempat yang ia sukai.

"Jimin...?"

Kakiku berjalan ke ruang kaca. Entah dari mana firasatku datang dan memberitahu kalau kau ada di sana. Benar. Kau sedang duduk dengan santai sembari membersihkan sesuatu dengan kain bal. Satu lilin yang menyala di atas meja tak membuatku bisa melihat apa yang kau bersihkan dengan jelas.

Aku mendekat.

"Kau tidak bisa tidur?"

"Ya."

"Duduklah."

Aku duduk, dan sekarang bisa kulihat apa yang sedang kau pegang.

Aku... hanya bisa menelan ludahku yang pahit.

Cahaya kuning kemerahan dari lilin di hadapan kita memantul di matamu yang tajam.

"Kau mau dengar sebuah cerita?"

Belum sempat kuanggukkan kepalaku, kau sudah meniup lilin itu. Hanya tertinggal asapnya yang melayang bagai segaris liuk di udara.

"... cerita?"

.

.

.

 _THORN FLOWER_

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_


	4. Chapter 4

___Perjumpaan kita bagai telah tersurat takdir,_

 _Di mana diri kita di masa lalu pernah sama-sama menginjakkan kaki di sini_

 _Ketika hujan tak lagi turun,_

 _lalu padang bunga ini berubah menjadi gurun tandus,_

 _kita sama-sama meninggalkannya tanpa jejak yang nampak_

.

.

.

 **THORN FLOWER**

Bagian 4

BTS fanfiction

Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit

Minyoon

.

.

.

Aku... hanya bisa menelan ludahku yang pahit.

Cahaya kuning kemerahan dari lilin di hadapan kita memantul di matamu yang tajam.

"Kau mau dengar sebuah cerita?"

Belum sempat kuanggukkan kepalaku, kau sudah meniup lilin itu. Hanya tertinggal asapnya yang melayang bagai segaris liuk di udara.

"... cerita?"

 _C_ _taarr!_ Langit bergemuruh, kilat yang menyambar sempat tertangkap oleh ekor mataku. Suasana kala itu terasa kelam mencekam. Gelap. Hening. Hanya hujan dan petir saling bersahutan.

Seyumanmu menjadi jawaban dari pertanyaanku.

Kau taruh benda itu di atas meja.

Sebuah pistol...

Aku pelan memeluk diriku sendiri, menahan dingin yang mulai merasuk entah dari mana.

Mataku tak bisa lepas dari benda itu, walau aku bergidik ngeri karenanya.

"Suatu ketika... kita pernah membangun rumah ini bersama. Kita memenuhi seisi rumah ini dengan bunga. Semua karena pertemuan pertama kita di sebuah padang bunga kala itu. Kau ingat? Sejak saat itu kita mengikat janji untuk selalu bersama selamanya, baik dalam suka mau pun duka, dalam sehat mau pun sakit, tanpa ada satu hal pun yang dapat memisahkan."

Kita, pernah mengikat janji. Janji yang seperti doa dalam sebuah pernikahan.

"Pohon mati di padang bunga itu yang jadi saksinya."

 _'Waktu adalah dupa yang kau sulut'_

Tiba-tiba aku teringat akan satu kalimat yang tertulis di kaca itu.

Jadi bagimu, waktu hanyalah seperti sebuah dupa? Dupa yang akan habis terbakar dan menjadi abu? Lalu yang menyulutnya...

"Kita pernah hidup bahagia, hanya berdua, tapi tak pernah kekurangan suatu apa pun. Kita, berbahagia dalam rumah ini. Tapi kemudian datanglah badai yang tak bisa kita hadapi dengan pemikiran yang sama, dengan hati yang sama. Kau begitu percaya pada mereka yang mengatakan kalau aku mengkhianatimu. Kau cemburu. Amat cemburu. Kau pupuk kebencianmu padaku hingga rasa itu bagai telah menghapus cintamu, dan membuatmu lupa akan janji kita."

... adalah aku?

"Aku tak pernah lagi meninggalkan rumah ini agar kau percaya, bahwa semua yang mereka katakan itu adalah palsu."

 _'Aku tak suka meninggalkan rumahku, karena tak pernah ada kejujuran dari mereka yang di luar sana.'_

Bahkan aku pernah mengatakan itu pada diriku sendiri. Seperti kalimatmu.

"Tapi kau, dengan tanganmu itu, telah membunuhku..."

 _C_ _tarrr!_ Langit terus bergemuruh dan kilatnya yang menyambar terpantul di kaca jendela yang bergetar. Aku terpaku. Tubuhku gemetaran, sama dengan kedua tanganku. Aku menatap telapak tanganku dengan tak percaya. Sungguh?

Jadi... ceritamu dan mimpi burukku selama ini adalah... nyata?

Tanganku yang terbakar api, bunga yang hangus dalam genggamanku... Apakah itu adalah kau, dan aku yang telah membunuhmu?

"Kau lari dan meninggalkanku begitu saja tanpa peduli seberapa menderitanya aku tanpamu! Kau telah melubangi jantungku! Yoongi! Dengar! Sebegitu kejamnyakah dirimu? Apa yang telah kulakukan sehingga kau begitu menginginkanku binasa?! Aku tak pernah mengkhianatimu!"

Nadamu yang keras dan penuh emosi membuat sekelebat memori tentang mimpi itu menyeruak dalam benakku. Aku, menatapmu. Kau menangis dengan berang.

Kau raih pistol itu. Aku berdiri dan beringsut mundur hingga kursi yang ku duduki jatuh. Aku takut. Jelas! Tapi rasa takutku pada dirimu tak sebesar pada diriku sendiri. Aku takut, bukan karena senjata di tanganmu, tapi aku takut untuk menerima kenyataan kalau aku pernah menjadi seorang pembunuh di masa lalu.

"Jimin..."

Bumi mengikatku agar tak bisa lagi mundur untuk menghindarimu. Kakiku tak bisa bergerak.

"Yoongi, berapa masa yang kita lewati untuk bisa bertemu seperti sekarang ini? Kita telah hidup lama. Aku sudah cukup lelah untuk menunggumu."

Dan sebagian dari diriku berseru untuk menyerah. Jikalau kau ingin membunuhku, itu hakmu. Itu pantas untuk membayar dosaku yang tak termaafkan. Tapi, sebagian yang lain meyakinkanku bahwa selama aku hidup, aku tak pernah mengotori tanganku dengan darah orang lain!

Mana yang harus kuterima? Mana yang nyata?

Apa buktinya jika kau dan aku pernah hidup bersama di masa lalu?

Mana ingatan yang seharusnya aku miliki, sama sepertimu?

Aku, hanya bisa menangis dengan segala kebingungan dalam kepalaku. Aku jatuh terduduk dengan memeluk diriku sendiri. Pedih rasanya. Pedih ketika mengingat pelukanmu yang hangat, dan sekarang kau berdiri di depanku dengan menodongkan senjata.

"Jimin..."

"Aku lelah, Yoongi."

Aku ingat rengkuhanmu. Aku ingat cumbuanmu. Aku ingat akan padang bunga dan pohon mati itu. Aku ingat kita pernah mengikat janji di sana. Dan aku ingat, ketika aku menarik pelatuk itu dan menembakkan peluru ke jantungmu.

Aku ingat. Kau telah mengingatkanku. Kau bagai telah membangkitkan ingatan akan diriku yang dulu. Diriku yang dibakar cemburu.

Dadaku memanas. Sakit rasanya.

Sakit.

"Angkat wajahmu."

Aku mengangkat wajahku seperti perintahmu yang dingin. Tapi aku tak berani untuk menatap lurus matamu. Bahkan pandanganku sudah mengabur karena embun basah dari air yang menggenang di pelupuk mataku. Andai aku bisa melihat wajahmu dengan jelas, akankah ketakutanku lebih besar dari pada ini?

"Awalnya aku mencoba mencintaimu lagi, Yoongi."

Orang yang kubunuh adalah orang yang mencintaiku.

"Tapi saat kau katakan kau mencintaiku... dan mengingat sakitnya terbunuh itu... membuatku amat-sangat membencimu."

Aku telah mengucap cinta pada orang yang mati di tanganku.

"Min Yoongi..."

Aku tak bisa berkata. Ucapanmu menghunus hatiku. Seperti mendorongku masuk dalam lubang neraka tanpa ujung, meninggalkan rasa bersalah di permukaannya.

"Aku lelah mencintai... dan aku juga lelah membencimu..."

Kini pistol yang kau acungkan padaku berbalik arah, tepat di depan jantungmu. Aku tak tahu bagaimana kau memindahkan benda itu ke tanganku. Aku tak lagi mengerti dengan apa yang ingin kau perbuat. Kau, menggerakkan jari-jariku untuk memegang pistol itu dengan benar, termasuk menaruh jari telunjukku pada pelatuknya. Lantas kau menumpuk tanganmu di atas tanganku.

"Jika aku sendiri yang menginginkannya, apa semua ini akan berakhir?"

Aku terdiam.

"Sekali lagi, bunuh aku."

Satu senyumanmu bak pertanda sebuah suara mengerikan akan menggema.

 _D_ _orr_ _!_

Ya, benar.

Seketika kau terhuyung dan jatuh, searah dengan garis-garis panjang cipratan merah itu.

Semua akan impas ketika kau membunuhku. Namun bukan begini jadinya. Bukan aku yang harusnya tertinggal dalam lingkaran ini. Bukan aku yang seharusnya berdiri di hadapan tubuhmu yang terbujur kaku. Bukan aku yang seharusnya menarik pelatuk itu.

Bukan aku yang seharusnya mengamini keinginanmu.

"AAARRRGHHH!"

 _P_ _raang!_ Aku melempar pistol di tanganku tepat pada dinding kaca. Kaca itu pecah dengan suara nyaring yang menyayat.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan...?"

Aku jatuh terduduk. Aku tak mampu menahan tubuhku yang gemetaran meskipun aku memeluk diriku sendiri. Tanganku telah ternoda oleh darah. Hina. Kotor. Aku sadar bahwa aku telah menjadi pembunuh untuk kedua kalinya ketika aku melihat darahmu yang menggenang, berwarna merah pekat dengan bau amis menyengat.

"Jimin..."

Kupanggil namamu meski aku tahu kalau kau tidak mungkin menjawab. Kau telah mati. Kau hanya seonggok mayat.

Aku membiarkan genangan darah itu merembes ke pakaianku ketika aku maju untuk memeluk tubuhmu yang dingin. Kau meringkuk kaku. Kulitmu sedingin es. Sama rasanya ketika kukecup pipimu. Kelereng hitammu yang indah itupun jadi kelabu tak bercahaya. Aku menutup kedua matamu yang sedikit terbuka.

"Jimin..."

Kuhirup aroma tubuhmu ketika aku menyandarkan kepalaku di ceruk lehermu. Entah mengapa aku suka aroma itu. Bau amis yang bercampur dengan dingin. Juga ada sedikit bau bunga yang menguar. Sungguh membuatku tidak ingin melepaskan pelukanku darimu. Aku tidak ingin pergi ke manapun.

"Aku mencintaimu..."

Tapi masih pantaskah mulutku berucap?

Lantas aku berpikir bagaimana caranya agar aku, dan kau, mengakhiri lingkaran takdir yang rumit ini. Bagaimana caranya agar aku juga mati bersamamu. Bagaimana caranya kusingkirkan tangan hinaku ini.

Aku mengambil sebilah pecahan kaca yang runcing dan tajam. Kusayat-sayat pergelangan tanganku supaya putus... Aku ingin tangan yang telah memegang pistol dan menarik pelatuk itu lepas dari tubuhku. Tapi apa yang kulakukan? Sayatan itu hanya membuat luka, hanya menggores kulitku dan menumpahkan darah dari sayatannya.

"Aaaaakhhh!"

Aku benar-benar benci pada diriku sendiri. Bahkan padamu. Akhirnya kutancapkan ujung kaca itu di tengah-tengah pergelangan tanganku. Seketika darah membuncah seperti kembang api. Kurasakan sakit yang lebih hebat dari sebelumnya. apa aku telah mengenai nadiku? Apa ini pertanda aku akan mati?

Mengapa aku sangat senang?

Aku bahkan berharap kau bisa melihatku tersenyum walau ku tahu kau tidak bisa.

Kusayat lagi tanganku yang satunya dengan gemetar. Saat ingin kutancapkan lagi kaca itu seperti yang kulakukan sebelumnya, tangan kananku mati rasa dan aku melepaskan benda tajam itu begitu saja. Padahal aku tak ingin. Kuambil kembali kaca pengganti pisauku namun saat itu pula darahku menetes mengenai wajahmu yang rupawan.

"Maafkan aku..."

Aku tak ingin wajahmu ternoda oleh darahku, atau apa pun itu. Kuseka kulitmu yang dingin dengan ujung lengan bajuku, tapi perbuatanku malah semakin membuat wajahmu berlumuran darah. Aku lupa kalau tangan yang kugunakan juga tak luput dari darah yang keluar dari irisan-irisan yang kubuat.

Aku ingin menangis.

Mengapa aku begitu bodoh?

Mengapa aku tidak bisa melindungimu yang tak pantas pernoda oleh darahku?

"Jimiiin..."

Aku ingin mati. Mati menyusulmu. Mati menghindari kenyataan ini.

 _B_ _rukk_ _!_ Aku jatuh. Kepala dan punggungku membentur lantai yang dingin. Lantas aku menoleh padamu, bagaimana rasanya mati dengan cepat? Terasa sakitkah jantungmu yang berlubang itu? Wajahmu tanpa ekspresi. Padahal aku ingat kau tersenyum padaku terakhir kali.

Tenggorokanku terasa kering. Tapi aku dapat mencium bau amis darah lebih tajam.

Aku ingin memanggil namamu, sayang aku tak lagi sanggup.

 _C_ _tik_ _! C_ _tik_ _!_ Aku menggerakkan mataku untuk melihat sebuah suara yang membuatku ingin tahu apa itu. Arahnya dari kabel listrik yang terputus, dan timah-timah tipis di dalamnya memercikkan api kecil. Percikan itu terpantul pada air yang menggenang, keluar dari vas-vas bunga yang pecah berkeping-keping. Semakin lama percikan itu semakin membesar.

Aku yang membuat kabel itu rusak karena kaca yang pecah dihantam pistol. Aku tahu percikan itu akan berubah menjadi api, tapi yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah memandangnya tanpa bisa beranjak dari tempatku berbaring.

Api itu sama warnanya dengan lilin-lilin yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan habis...

Lagi pandanganku jatuh padamu. Tapi kau masih tetap sama, tidur tanpa ekspresi.

Kau membuatku tahu bagaimana lelahnya kau menunggu.

Aku ingin segera mati, tapi waktu bagai membiarkanku tersiksa lebih lama.

Api menjalar, bunga-bunga telah hangus terbakar, lenyap menjadi abu, terbang bersama asap yang makin lama kepulannya makin pekat. Dinding di kanan-kiriku sudah menghitam. Aku terjebak diantara kobaran api dan kepulan asap. Bersamamu.

Mungkin beginilah rasanya terbunuh, mati dalam kesakitan. Aku akan menjadi abu seperti bunga-bunga itu. Lenyap, tak meninggalkan rupa, aroma dan warna yang sama.

.

.

.

 _Aku tak mengerti mengapa kita terpenjara di dua sisi yang berbeda,_

 _dan kita bertahan dalam kerangkeng yang tak nampak jelas._

 _Terus begitu, entah sampai di mana akhirnya_

.

.

.

 _ **Hari ini, 201**_ _ **7**_

"Ihh aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau ingin sekali ke sini. Aku takut, tahu! Memangnya kau tidak dengar cerita soal rumah ini?"

"Justru itu, aku ingin tahu. Aku penasaran apa di rumah ini memang ada hantunya."

"Tapi aku takut..."

"Siapa tahu saat kita masuk, ada–"

 _M_ _eooong!_

"Hantuuu!"

Seekor kucing besar yang duduk di atas tembok pagar mengeong. Membuat dua bocah SD yang hendak memasuki rumah kosong itu terkejut bukan main.

 _K_ _rincing_ _!_

" _Tuh kan_! Lihat, kucing itu melompat ke tanah! Dia bukan hantu!" tunjuk yang satunya.

"Sudah, ayo pergi saja..." tapi kawannya tak mau tahu, ia terlalu takut, bahkan pada kucing itu.

"Kenapa kau sepenakut ini, 'sih?"

"Ayo pergi saja... Ayo pergi..."

"Ck, ck. Yoongi, Yoongi..."

Dua anak laki-laki itu akhirnya tak jadi masuk ke rumah kosong, hanya tanah dengan rumput liar dan lumut saja yang sempat mereka injak. Melewati pintu gerbang besi yang berkarat dan kotor itu, mereka pergi. Besinya berderit ketika tersenggol sedikit. Anak yang satu, makin bergidik ngeri saja mendengar bunyi meyeramkan itu. Sementara yang satunya hanya termangu memandang bangunan rumah tua angker di hadapannya.

"Jimin, ada apa?"

"Tidak. Ayo, sebentar lagi gelap."

Kucing itu berjalan masuk ke beranda rumah. Pulang.

.

.

.

 _Ada cerita mistis yang beredar di masyarakat tentang sebuah rumah tak berpenghuni di jalan Lentera 15._

 _Konon, rumah itu dibangun di tahun 50-an oleh sepasang kekasih yang kemudian tinggal bersama di sana. Mereka memenuhi rumah itu dengan berbagai macam bunga dan tanaman hias, hingga jadi terkenal dengan sebutan 'rumah bunga'. Namun, suatu ketika ditemukan mayat seorang pria di dalam rumah itu. Si pemilik rumah. Kekasihnya menghilang dan tidak pernah ditemukan. Tidak ada yang bisa memastikan siapa pembunuhnya karena tidak ada saksi. Kasus itu ditutup karena tidak ada tindak lanjut yang berarti. Semua bak diputus jalan terangnya hingga tak pernah terungkap._

 _Setelah berpuluh-puluh tahun kosong, rumah itu berpindah tangan pada ahli waris si korban pembunuhan. Sayangnya si ahli waris mengalami nasib yang sama dengan penghuni sebelumnya. Ia tewas di dalam rumahnya sendiri. Namun ia ditemukan bersama mayat kekasihnya yang sama-sama hangus terbakar. Setelah peristiwa kebakran hebat itu, orang-orang mulai menyebutnya sebagai rumah terkutuk._

 _Rumah itu kosong sejak tahun 2005. Saat ini, yang tersisa hanya fondasi dan beberapa bagian bangunan. Tidak pernah ada yang mengklaim kepemilikannya. Terbengkalai begitu saja, tak terurus._

 _Katanya, jika rumah itu tetap dibiarkan seperti apa adanya tanpa ada yang mengusik, mungkin saja kutukan itu tidak akan berlanjut._

 _THORN FLOWER_

 ** _END_**

Hehehehe abis pindah lapak, lumayan nambah koleksi ff minyoon di sini. Jadi... gimana? Saya sih ngerasa gaya tulis saya di cerita ini beneran lain dari saya yang sekarang. Agak kaget juga gara-gara nuansanya beda hahahahha. Mungkin kapan-kapan saya coba bikin yang gayanya begini lagi, kangen juga.

Ya udah ah, makasih ya yang udah baca sampai sini~


End file.
